They Don't Know About Us
by esthealice17
Summary: "They don't know about the things we do, They don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us"
1. Introduction

Hello! This will be my first fanfic that I am writing so hope it's at least alright….Here's the intro to my character!

My OC for TVD: Anastasia Lynn Addams

Birthday: 8/29/1994

Age: 16

Looks: height is about 5'4 tall, has semi tannish colored skin, violet colored eyes. Her hair is reddish brown, and she wears glasses. She has dimples, one freckle on her right side of her lip and another on her left cheek. She has her ears pierced and her belly button pierced that she had done when she turned 14.

Family: Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are her cousins.

Jenna Sommers is her aunt.

Charles is her older brother who lives in England.

Susan and Michael Addams are her parents.

Facts: Parents abandoned her at the Gilberts house when she was 3 years old. Her mother is sister to Jenna and Mrs. Gilbert. She plays a bit of sports, mostly soccer. Likes to dance and sing a bit. Loves to read a lot, and her favorite subjects in school are History, Greek Mythology, and English.

Personality: Very over protective to those who hurt her family or people who are like family to her. Shy, quiet, sometimes blurts something without really thinking it through. Nice, a bit emotional, sometimes her friends and family think she is too fragile and try to protect her from anything.

Best Friends: Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett.

Relationship: Single

She has a month old dog that is an Alaskan Huskie is named Perseus.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD nor any of the original characters; just my OC and her puppy… read ahead and hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Pilot

Anastasia or as her friends and family call her 'Anya' slammed the snooze button when the alarm started to blare. _What time is it?_ She thought. She turned around in her bed and checked the alarm on her night stand. The bright red colors red 7:00 am.

"Looks like it's time to get up for school then." She said out loud.

Anya got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Several minutes later and she finished her shower. Just as she barely wrapped the towel around her, the door opened.

"Elena are you alm-… Oh god Anya!" Jeremy Gilbert exclaimed as he put his hand to cover his eyes and his left hand to try to find the door. "Why are you naked?" He asked, still trying to find the door.

"Well Jeremy," Anya said exasperated as she folded her arms in front of her. "This is a bathroom, which has a shower, and I did just use the shower….. Or is that supposed to happen with my clothes on?"

"Gah! Please, I really don't need the image of my cousin naked on my mid…. Oh crap now it's there! Get out of my head!" Jeremy said, still with his eyes closed and desperately trying to find the door handle and failing.

Anya rolled her eyes at him and patted his head. "Jer, it's alright…at least I'm covered! Unlike that one time I accidentally walked in when you…"

"Please don't remind me!" Jeremy interrupted her. "You're right. Let's just forget this ever happened. Agreed?"

"Truce. Let's shake on it." She told him, offering her hand out. Jeremy took his hand off his eyes and tried shaking her hand. "You know you can open your eyes now right?" Jeremy opened his eyes and nodded.

"Your turn for the shower then." Anya said as she patted his back and closed the door. Before going to her room she walked towards Elena's which was next to hers and knocked. "Time to wake up Lena! Don't want to be late!" Anya shouted thru the door.

"Mrgfght!" came the reply from Elena.

"I'll take that as you saying you're getting up already." She said before going to her room. She closed the door and walked towards her closet. _First day as a sophomore, hmmm what should I wear? _**Hey Soul Sister **by Train started to play on the radio. She looked thru her closet trying to find a somewhat decent outfit that Caroline would like. She put on her orange underwear and light pink bra on. She finally decided on red skinny jeans with black polka dots on them, a grey and white V-necked shirt, and her black converse. She put on a small blue bow on her head, some small earrings on and left her clock shaped locket on that Elena and Jeremy got her when she was 9. "Today is gonna be a good day." She told herself before going downstairs.

Getting downstairs, she saw that Aunt Jenna was already there. "Morning Aunt Jenna!" She said, kissing her cheek.

"Morning munchkin! How'd you sleep?" Jenna asked as she served her waffles from the toaster and gave her strawberry milk.

"Surprisingly I slept all night. No nightmares." Anya replied, after taking a couple of bites from her breakfast. "I already woke up Lena and bumped into Jer earlier. Think I might have accidentally scarred him…" Anya said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I could hear you guys from down here. Well at least you are now both even. Jeremy! Elena! Almost ready?!" Jenna shouted to the stairs. After yelling at them she walked towards Anya and ruffled her hair before stealing a piece of waffle from her plate.

"Hey I just combed my hair!" Anya said, giving her a pout. Jenna smirked at her and shook her head. "You look so cute now. Adorable! Doesn't she Elena?" She asked Elena when she walked into the kitchen. Elena nodded her head and gave Anya a grin. "You do Anya. Cute outfit. Finally took Caroline's advice?"

"Yes I did. First day of school after all." Anya replied, taking another bite of her waffles.

"Toast. I can make toast, unless you want waffles as well Elena?" Jenna exclaimed stressfully. Elena shook her head at her. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, walking into the kitchen. He then came over and grabbed Elena's mug. "Excuse me that's my mug." Elena told him. He shrugged and kept on drinking the coffee.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna carried on stressing. Elena and Anya looked to each other. "We're good."

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna continued, looking a bit frantic.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Anya wondered out loud.

"Yes I do. I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna cursed, as she saw the time.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured her. Jenna gave her a thankful look and left.

"You ok?" Elena asked Jeremy, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't start." He replied, walking out of the room.

"Don't worry Lena. He'll be alright. I'll talk to him later if you want me to." Anya said to her softly, giving her arm a small squeeze. She just nodded.

Bonnie arrived at the house and Elena locked the door before they both headed to the car.

"Morning Elena, Morning Anya!" Bonnie said to them with a smile on her face. Elena gave her a weak smile before sitting in the passenger seat. "Morning Bonnie." Anya said, getting in the back seat. The rest of the car ride was a bit silent until Bonnie started to talk to them about what happened yesterday.

"So, Grams is telling me that I'm Psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know! Crazy! But she's going on and on about it, and I'm like 'put this woman in a home already!' But then I started thinking; I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think that Florida will break off and turn into a little resort islands…. Elena! Are you back in the car?" Bonnie babbled until she realized Elena zoned off a bit. Anya shook her head at them before looking out the window.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" Elena trailed off, not know what Bonnie had been saying.

"That she's psychic now." Anya finished for her.

"Right, ok then. Predict something about me." Elena said, turning to Bonnie.

"I see…" Bonnie started to say but was cut off when a big black crow came out of nowhere and hit the car. Bonnie hit the brakes and the tires screeched loudly. All three of them were starting to breathe heavily.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! You guys, are you ok?" Bonnie asked, panicking about how they would react, especially Elena.

"It's ok. We're fine." Anya told her. Elena nodded in agreement.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie explained, feeling guilty.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena smiled at Bonnie, who sighed.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass, and that Anya will have an awesome sophomore year! And I predict all the sad and dark times are over for you both and that you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiled. Elena and Anya returned her smile.

They finally arrived at school and got out of the car. "I'll meet you guys in a bit. I'm going to see where Jer is ok?" Anya asked them walking backwards. Elena and Bonnie nodded at her before walking towards school and telling her they would see her in a bit. She spotted Jer hanging out in the front of the parking lot. "Hey Jer." She said as she reached him.

"Hey munchkin. Don't you look adorable today." Jeremy said as he offered her a smile. "Hey are you ok Anya?" He asked when he saw Anya looking a bit down.

"Jer, what if no one likes me?" She said in a soft voice, looking down at the pavement. Jeremy got a knowing look on his face put his arm around her. "Oh Anya, they will like you don't worry."

"But, but what if they don't want to hang out with the girl whose always quiet or knows too many random history facts? I don't want to be an outcast again like last year…" Anya said with a frown on her face. Jeremy gave her shoulder a squeeze and poked her side. Anya gave a yelp before slapping his hand. "Listen, if anyone gives my cousin any trouble, I'm here remember? Besides they would be an idiot not to like you. You are a great and bright person. Don't freak out. It'll be fine ok? Trust me."

"Pinky promise?" She asked in a small voice, holding her pinky out.

"I pinky promise." Jeremy said holding his pinky out and putting them together. "Thanks Jer. And don't get into trouble alright?" She told him sternly but then giving him a hug.

"I'll try not to." He laughed as he returned the hug. She also made him promise to eat lunch with her and the others before giving him a wave and going to find Bonnie and Elena. She turned around and spotted them at Elena's locker and went to join them.

"Did you find Jeremy?" Elena asked her as she grabbed her books.

"Yes I did and he promised to sit with us during lunch." Anya told her as she found her locker two lockers away from her cousin's and started getting her things.

"How is it that he is sweet with you and I get Grumpy Jeremy?" Elena asked her as she closed the locker door. "Maybe it's because I am short?" Anya joked. Bonnie and Elena both rolled their eyes at her.

"There is a major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie wondered.

"No, that's over." Elena joked.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said, making them both laugh. Anya noticed that Elena was distracted and followed her line of vision. Elena waved over to Matt, her ex-boyfriend, but he just sent her a puppy dog look and ignored her.

"He hates me." Elena sighed.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" Anya informed her, trying to make her feel better.

"Anya is right." Bonnie backed her up. A peppy blonde then came bounding over to them and pulled Elena and Anya into a big hug.

"Elena, Anya! Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they? Are they good?" Caroline asked Bonnie as if they weren't even there.

"Caroline, we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you." Elena told her; slightly annoyed by the way she was handling this. But then again, that was just Caroline for you.

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. Much better." Anya answered her, giving Caroline a small smile knowing how she would sometimes over-react.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline pouted and hugged them again.

"Ok, Caroline." Anya said in a bemused voice and patted her back, knowing Elena was feeling a bit annoyed with the way Caroline was acting now.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" She said before walking off. "Ok! Bye!" Bonnie called after her.

"No comment." Elena rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie shook her head.

"She does tend to get a bit too much but that is Caroline for you." Anya said as she shrugged her shoulders. Elena laughed at them. They were walking by the main office when Bonnie stopped them. "Hold up. Who is this?"

"All I see is the back." Elena shrugged.

"It's a hot back. I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said, nodding her head.

"You're really going to fun this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Anya said to Bonnie. "Pretty much." She replied.

Anya shook her head at Bonnie and gripped her backpack. "Well, I need to start heading to class, knowing how it was last year… we will probably be doing introductions again. I'll see you guys for lunch then?" She asked them. They both nodded at her and wished her luck. As soon as Anya disappeared from sight they heard a voice say "Jeremy, good batch, man."

Elena turned around and saw Jeremy go into the boy's bathroom. "I'll be right back." She said. Bonnie nodded and continued to stare at the guy's back.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" She asked angrily.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy responded defensively.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena replied sarcastically.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy told her angrily.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person, don't let Anya see you like this. You're lucky I haven't told her that you've been doing this Jer. You know how much she cares about you. Don't do this to us." She ranted at first but then finished in a soft voice.

"I don't need this." He said, walking out. Elena groaned and followed him out the restroom when she bumped into a body. "Pardon me." A male voice said. Elena looked up and saw it was the guy that Bonnie was 'reading' earlier. "Um, is this the men's room?" he asked in a surprised and amused tone.

"Yes, um, I was just, um, it's a long story." She said a bit embarrassed. When she tried to leave he stepped in the same path. They both chucked and tried to move again but the same thing happened. The guy finally stepped back and let her move, offering a smile.

Elena offered him a smile and said "Thank you." Before going to find Bonnie who was eager to know what happened there.

"Hello um my name is Anastasia Lynn Addams. I live with my cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and my aunt Jenna." Anya told her Art class. The teacher did make them go up one by one and started in alphabetical order. She walked back to her seat and each kid went up and talked a bit about themselves. Anya doodled a bit on her pad while everyone continued the introductions. Finally the classes ended and it was time for lunch. When she arrived at the cafeteria she got her lunch and started to look around, finding a place to sit when an arm interlocked with hers and she realized it was Caroline.

"We were waiting for you Anya." She said in her bubbly voice before leading Anya towards the table where the rest of the group was. "Hey guys."

"Hey Anya." Several voices said.

"Hey Mattie." Anya said as she gave him a hug. "How was class?" He asked as he returned the hug and let her sit down.

"It was eh. Teachers made us get up and talk a bit about ourselves." She told them, biting her apple.

"Did you make any friends?" Bonnie asker her: eating her pudding.

"Oh, uh no. Everyone else was busy." Anya told her looking down at her lunch. Matt put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry. They don't know what they are missing."

"They must be idiots for not hitting on you! You look so cute! You took my advice." Caroline said with a bright smile on her face. Bonnie and Elena shook their heads at her while Matt just rolled his yes. Anya stuck her tongue out at them which caused them to chuckle at her.

"At least you have us Tasia." Bonnie said with a smile. Anya smiled back at her and turned towards Elena. "Lena where's Jer? He promised he would sit with us today?"

"Oh Jeremy had to talk with a teacher about an assignment." Elena told her as Bonnie shot her a quick look. Anya nodded her head. They talked for a bit more until the bell rang to announce that lunch was over. Classes continued to drone on and on, well according to Anya they did.

Anya and Elena sat in front of the graves of Elena's parents. For Anya her aunt and uncle were more like her parents then her actual parents. When she was three years old her parents decided to just leave her with the gilberts. They did not explain why, they just dropped her off and disappeared. Not once had they tried to communicate with either her or her brother Charles. Charles is her older brother. He was 10 when that happened. Instead of him living with the Gilbert's he lived with his aunt and uncle on their father's side that happened to live in England. When the accident happened, Anya and Elena were the most devastated. Anya felt like she lost her parents all over again. Elena decided to write in her diary while Anya decided to sketch, both in a comfortable silence. A crow suddenly appeared on the grave stone.

"Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything!" Elena said to the bird.

Then Anya noticed there was fog starting to come from nowhere. She pulled on Elena's jacket to get her to notice. They both looked around a bit when the crow started cawing again.

"Shoo! Go away!" Anya got up and started to shoo the crow. The crow flew away. "That's what I thought." She gave Elena a smile which was recouped. Her smile disappeared when they noticed the crow flew behind them. Very slowly, Elena bent down and grabbed her bag and Anya's. They both turned and walked away. Anya let out a gasp.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked concerned.

"Didn't you see that there was a silhouette that stood behind a tomb?" Anya asked a bit spooked. Elena shook her head at her, grabbed Anya's hand and ran. They both started to run when Elena tripped. Anya helped her up and asked if she was ok. Just then a guy showed up that Anya didn't know.

"You ok?" He asked them.

"Were you following us?" Elena asked breathless.

"No, I-uh I-just…I saw you fall." He stuttered, looking at Elena.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena stated suspiciously.

"Lena…." Anya said in a soft voice. _Maybe he knows someone here…_

"I'm visiting. I have family here." The guy informed us.

"Oh. Wow, tactless. I'm sorry; it's the fog, its making me foggy. And then back there, there was this-this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? ...I'm Elena. And this is my cousin Anastasia, though we call her Anya." Elena rambled.

"I'm Stefan." He let out a small chuckle.

"I know. We have History together." Elena smiled sheepishly.

"And English and French." Stefan added with a smile.

"Right." Elena nodded. Stefan pulled a leaf out of Elena's hair. "Thanks… Nice ring." Anya noticed on his finger was a big silver and blue ring with an S in the middle. It looked antique.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan chuckled.

"There are rings and then there's that." Elena said with a smile.

"I think it looks fascinating!" Anya piped up, but then blushed when they both looked at her with amusement on their faces. "I-I mean that it looks really interesting and probably full of history…."

"Thank you Anya." Stefan said, offering her a smile.

"Right. Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Hmm?" Elena asked confused.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked again.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." She rolled up her jeans and found a cut with blood pouring out. "Oh! Would you look at that? That is not pretty."

"I'm sure Aunt Jenna still has the first aid kit… at least I think she does…" Anya said patting Elena's shoulder. She noticed Stefan turn around. "Are you ok?"

"You should go. Take care of that." Stefan said. Anya looked back at Elena, who was still examining her leg.

"Really, it's nothing." Elena said, turning around and looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Anya frowned and looked around, only to find Stefan had disappeared.

**Authors note: Well this is the first story I am writing so hope it was good…. Please review I would like to know y'alls opinions and maybe get more ideas on how to make this story better… Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! **


End file.
